


Bad Idea!

by frenchcherrie



Series: Little Miss Perfect [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Irene is her knight in shining armor, Maze is a cute demon, Mollrene Appreciation, Molly might be bisexual, Molly’s Brother, Molly’s brother is Lucifer, Molly’s brother is annoying, Molrene, Tom Ellis as Molly’s older brother, Whirlwind romances, mollrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie
Summary: Molly had never once thought about experimenting with girls. No— from the age of twelve, she was completely sure she preferred boys over girls. Girls were good as best friends and confidants, but she would never, ever have a girlfriend. She just didn’t swing that way and that was fine.Or maybe she just hadn’t found the right one.The moment she felt the cold wall against her warm and sweaty back, Irene’s hands roaming her front, she exhales softly, her breath hitching and being caught in her throat as she fondles her breasts.It was electric, and better than any man could’ve done.
Relationships: Irene Adler & Molly Hooper, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper & Original Male Character, Molly Hooper/Irene Adler
Series: Little Miss Perfect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bad Idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Mollrene ( Molly/Irene )! Yes, this ship has far too little fics for and we need more of them. I love these girls. They’re basically a genderbent Johnlock ( I said what I said ). Also, Tom Ellis/Lucifer as Lionel Hooper? Um, yes please! They’re partying at Lux like there so no tomorrow, and Amenadiel isn’t going to ruin the party. Enjoy and love lots!
> 
> — Zia 💖💬

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**BAD IDEA!**   
_irene adler/ molly hooper_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_it was a bad idea  
calling you up  
was such a bad idea  
i'm totally fucked  
it was a bad idea  
to think i could stop  
was such a bad idea  
i can't get enough_  
— _**bad idea!**_ , _girl in red_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Molly had never once thought about experimenting with girls. No— from the age of twelve, she was completely sure she preferred boys over girls. Girls were good as best friends and confidants, but she would never, ever have a girlfriend. She just didn’t swing that way and that was fine.

Or maybe she just hadn’t found the right one.

The moment she felt the cold wall against her warm and sweaty back, Irene’s hands roaming her front, she exhales softly, her breath hitching and being caught in her throat as she fondles her breasts.

It was electric, and better than any man could’ve done.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

“Molly, of course I need you here. Take a day off, would you? Loosen up. Maybe you can even meet a guy.” Came the British drawl of her older brother, Lionel Alexander Hooper, as she rolled her eyes and continued to saw through the man’s ribs.

“You know clubs aren’t really my scene, Leo. Pubs are the height of excitement for me.” She mumbles. She harvests the organs right after weighing them, placing them into plastic bags with different colours.

“Well, it’s your lucky day. Your brother’s club is opening tonight—“

“I’m—“

“Margaret.” She exhales exaggeratedly at the use of her full first name, as she wipes the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

“Lionel.” She retorts. A soft chuckle comes from the other line, and she can’t help a small smile from making its way to her face. He was such an annoying git, it was honestly hard to think they were related.

“I need your support, Molls. Just tonight, at least? I swear, Maze won’t be at your throat.” She mumbles something incoherent under her breath and sighs.

“Sorry?”

“I said, ‘I’m going, you annoying bastard.’” 

“Brilliant! It opens at 9.”

“I have paperwork to deal with tomorrow, just so you know.” She warns, but all she gets is a laugh. 

“I’ll get you back to your flat before midnight, I promise, Gran.” Molly hums approvingly, starting to sew the body back together. 

“Oh, and Molly?”

“Yes?”

“Wear something that doesn’t make you look like Mom.” She lets out a gasp of disbelief.

“You take that back, Lio—“

“Bye, dear!” And he’s hung up. She huffs, annoyed, as she continues her ministrations. It’s going to be a long night.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Molly didn’t like to dress up a lot. Her clothes were always comfort over style. All floral and rather very girly. She couldn’t deny he was right though. She had _no_ sense of style at all, and what little she had went to something that looked straight out of Gran’s curtains. 

Luckily for her, she had her little hidden gem, of course. She took the deep purple velvet cocktail dress out of her closet, smiling at the fact that the gems and pearls were still intact. She hadn’t worn it in what feels like ... forever, really. 

She brushes the velvet with her fingers gently, before placing it on her bed. She doubted she’d meet a man tonight. Not with her heart already belonging to another.

And little did she know she really _wouldn’t_ meet a man she liked tonight.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

A car picked her up at 8:55 on the dot, and she adds the finishing touches to her hair as well as took the matching purple clutch. The black stockings feel different against her pale skin, but she was doing this for Leo. 

Considering how he’d quit university to get her through school when their father died, it was the least she could do. 

She slips her feet through the lacy purple heels and walks outside with her black trench coat wrapped tightly around her. She gives a small smile to Mazikeen who sat on the driver’s seat as she slid in the back.

If she was being honest, the young woman never actually threatened her or anything of the sort. Molly just found her intimidating, and with the type her brother hung around, she wouldn’t expect Maze was any different.

The two made idle chatter in the car, mostly talking about drinks, how annoying Leo was, how adorable little Trixie was, this and that. She didn’t really know what type of knife she preferred, as she wasn’t looking for them, but she did nod and smile politely when Maze talked excitedly about them.

By the time they arrived, it was only two minutes after nine. Maze had opened her door and headed in with her shyly in tow. 

It was true; clubs had never been much of her scene. During her first few years in med school, she had been there for a total of two times. The first was because Meena had met a girl the night before and wanted Molly’s help to find her. The second was just a little visit because she wanted to try to ‘party’ at least once in her life. 

Well, as it turns out, she really wasn’t a party animal. She was just the kind of girl who enjoyed reading medical journals while drinking strawberry tea in pajamas with her cat on her lap.

And her brother owned a club. That’s ironic, isn’t it?

“Molly!” The older Hooper waved her over as she gave him a sheepish smile and headed his way. She immediately pulls him into a hug, as he hugs back stiffly. She can’t help but laugh at this as she slowly pulls away.

Yep, that was their whole dynamic.

“Thanks for coming. I know you would’ve preferred to stay home. But look at you!” He was more excited now as he twirled her around gently. 

“You definitely don’t look like Gran material now, darling.” She rolled her eyes at the jab and hung around with him. She took her time examining the shiny bar counters and Mazikeen behind it mixing up some drinks for customers.

“You did great. The place looks ... amazing.”

“I wouldn’t have expected any less. My penthouse is just right upstairs.” She quirked a brow in his direction. 

“And when Trixie comes over? I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want to see her dad with a girl on top of him.” He grins devilishly, taking a sip from his whiskey.

“An orgy at the very least, Molls.”

“Manwhore.” She mumbles under her breath as he nudges her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t slut-shame me, I already have enough of that from Mum.” The woman shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m gonna get a drink.”

“You certainly look like you need one.” She glares at him momentarily as he raises his hands beside his face in defeat. The pathologist walks over to the bar, taking a seat.

“Sex on the beach?” Molly nods, moving the curled strands of hair from her face as she watches Maze prepare her drink.

“Can I buy you your next one?” She hears a voice from beside her, and she turns to look at him. This man was definitely not her type. Blonde, built like steel. With sharp blue eyes and a killer smile. 

“No, thanks. I can buy my own drinks.”

“Come on, doll. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.” She scrunches up her nose, shaking her head as her drink arrives. She thanks Maze and takes a sip, relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, baby.” He reaches over to place his hand on her thigh, before someone intervenes.

“Is this man bothering you?” A raven-haired woman with perfectly curled hair and beautifully painted rouge lips asks. She might not have been a man, but she was **definitely** Molly’s type.

Raven-haired curls, tall, but not as tall as they thought, oozing with confidence and sex, and _oh_ , those cheekbones. She could’ve passed as Sherlock’s twin!

Molly had never found a woman arousing, but this one was.

“Actually, yes.” Molly says, a small smirk on her lips as she looks at the man. He finally took a hint to step back and look for another girl to take to bed.

“You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?” Molly asks, tilting her head, as the other woman took the unoccupied seat beside her.

“Sherlock.” Her eyes widen in realization.

“You’re the woman with the bashed in head. The one who asked me to fake the death certificates, the dominatrix. And he recognized you from—.” ‘ _Not your face _.’ The word hangs in the air, but Irene merely smiles lightly, and tips her head in acknowledgment.__

__“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you.”_ _

__“I don’t blame you, darling. It’s been 5 years.” She shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip from her brandy._ _

__“I thought you were dead— well, Sherlock said—“_ _

__“He saved me. Sherlock, that is.” Molly deflates inwardly a little at that, but Irene didn’t seem to notice. Or at least she thought she didn’t._ _

__“You have nothing to worry about, Doctor Hooper. Sherlock’s all yours. Plus, I’m not into men.” Molly nods, before it finally occurs to her that Irene just said she was gay._ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Mhm.” Molly blushes profusely, and takes another sip from her straw, as Irene observes her a little._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You’re an interesting one, Doctor Hooper.”_ _

__“Oh, Molly, please.”_ _

__“Then call me Irene.” Her voice is like as smooth as silk. Soft, yet husky and seductive. Molly knew she was straight but god, if she wasn’t, imagine the possibilities._ _

__“Irene.” The name slid off her tongue like it was meant to be said by her, and Irene nodded._ _

__“I’m not even supposed to be in London, you know. But your brother invited me.”_ _

__“You’re acquainted?”_ _

__“I suppose you could call it that.” Molly scrunches her nose up at this again as Irene laughed._ _

__“Oh goodness, you think— he and I— oh, dear. I might entertain clients no matter what the gender, but no, Lionel and I really are just acquaintances. Networking and all that boring stuff.” Molly giggles, before she feels fingers moving her freshly curled hair from her face and behind her ear._ _

__“Do it again.”_ _

__“Do what?”_ _

__“Laugh.”_ _

__“I can’t force it to come out.” Molly says, tilting her head as the blood rushes to her face. Her throat constricts, and her heart is hammering against her chest but weirdly enough, she’s never felt so alive. She takes a long sip of her drink now as The Woman fiddles with her tresses._ _

__“Then I’ll find a way to make you laugh.” Irene murmurs, blue eyes trained on her brown ones and Molly feels like she’s losing herself in them._ _

__“Can I kiss you?” Irene asks after a moment, while the other is caught off guard._ _

__“No!” A flash of hurt passes the dominatrix’s eyes which is uncharacteristic for her, but she had a hunch that Molly Hooper was different from any woman she’s ever met. The chemistry between them was plain as day, and she had imagined the pathologist had felt it too. Electricity flowing through her veins. She knew Molly loved Sherlock, but maybe she could change that for just one night. After all, there must be a reason the detective keeps her around._ _

__“Sorry, I just ... I’ve never ...” Molly’s as red as a tomato now, which in turn makes Irene’s eyes widen in realization, and she nods, chuckling softly._ _

__“I’m your first kiss ... How ... _romantic_.” She murmurs, playing with Molly’s brown tresses._ _

__“Is it still a no?” The pathologist can’t speak now, and Irene smiles, moving forward to plant a soft, but short kiss on her lips. Irene doesn’t kiss her clients— she never does. She refuses to do it. It’s far too intimate a gesture._ _

__But Molly is special, and she isn’t just trying to get into her pants. They know far too little about each other, but with how Sherlock talked about her, Irene had learned, she was one of kind._ _

__Sherlock Holmes didn’t know what he was missing._ _

__They pull away after a few seconds, but Molly surprises her by placing her hands on either side of the woman’s cheeks, cupping them as she presses her lips to hers again._ _

__Irene tasted like brandy and maraschino cherries; it was _fucking intoxicating_._ _

__Molly rarely cursed, but that was the only way to describe it, as she scraped her nails against the ravenette’s back lightly. Never had she ever been so turned on in her life, and bloody hell, it felt **great**._ _

__It was the whole reason why Molly found herself in a house she didn’t recognize the next day, only a white sheet covering her naked form. The sun streamed through the window and danced on her skin, but when she moved to turn around, the other side was empty, and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that she’d been used and will be kicked out right after that._ _

__Or at least that’s what she thought._ _

__Irene walks in a few seconds later with a black bathrobe on as well as a tray with a sunflower, a croissant and strawberry tea on it._ _

__Molly was flabbergasted._ _

__“You didn’t think I’d just kick you out right after last night, did you?” Irene looked at her gaping face, as Molly shut her mouth and looked away shyly, fiddling with the sheet._ _

__She sits down beside the naked pathologist and places the tray between them, pressing soft, feathery light kisses on her shoulders as Molly’s breath shuddered._ _

__“I take you’re still up for round two?” She laughs and Molly nods eagerly. She had a hunch she didn’t like men all that much after all. Or maybe she just liked Irene. **A lot**._ _

__“Okay, but after breakfast. I can’t let my girl starve.” The doe eyed pathologist kissed her immediately, as Irene smiled into the kiss. She’s never felt so elated in just a short period of time; less than 24 hours, and nobody had even been put in danger!_ _

__Most of all, she can’t believe she wanted to date someone who worked at a morgue. But then again, she’s always said ‘brainy is the new sexy’. She didn’t feel judged when she was with Molly. Even though they talked the whole night after making love, not once did she express any hatred, disdain, or disgust towards her chosen career._ _

__Molly, on the other hand, thought she was straight. This effectively proved otherwise after just one night with Irene Adler. Beautiful, Irene Adler who knew exactly what she wanted and needed without even having to tell her. Who didn’t mind that she was just Molly from the morgue who wore unattractive jumpers and had a Gran’s sense of style._ _

__Yeah, Molly Hooper could safely say Sherlock Holmes was nowhere in mind when she was with Irene, and that was incredibly freeing, as her thoughts were consumed with the dominatrix._ _

__The paperwork will just have to wait._ _


End file.
